


The Smallest Spark of Hope

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: RWBY
Genre: A TON OF ANGST, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, no shipping oscar with the adults because that's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Qrow and Ozpin have loved each other for many years, but with Ozpin's life eternally bound to Oscar's, they know that they can never be together. However, when them and the rest of the group arrive in Atlas, they learn that Atlesian technology may be able to provide them with a viable solution.In which Qrow reminisces about him and Ozpin's past, and Oz gets his body back.





	The Smallest Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin I have to thank littlemisssquiggles on Tumblr for giving me the idea for this fic. You should check out their blog, it's pretty cool. You can also find me on Tumblr at i-dont-believe-in-mountains.

_“I’m supposed to tell you...I’d like my cane back?”_

Qrow would be lying if he said it wasn’t a bittersweet reunion.  
As happy as he was to see Oz, he knew that things would never be the same again. He was alive, but he wasn’t free. His soul would be bound to Oscar’s from here on out, which stung Qrow to his very core. For months he held out hope that maybe Oz had escaped after the Fall of Beacon, but he knew it was too good to be true. Especially since Oz never would’ve left the school without his cane. Qrow shouldn’t be so upset, he knew what he signed up for. It was his own fault for getting so attached. He knew this would happen someday, even if he thought that perhaps they would be able to defeat Salem beforehand, ending the reincarnation cycle once and for all. They didn’t though. 

Oscar took a seat on the barstool next to Qrow, still looking at the cane with complete bemusement. Then his face changed. _Oz must be telling him something_ , Qrow thought. Oscar bore an expression somewhere between discomfort and sadness. He looked up at Qrow and spoke, “He um...he wants me to say that he really misses you”. _So Oscar knows then_ , Qrow thought. His mouth quirked with slight amusement, _way to embarrass the kid, Oz._

Qrow continued to stare down into his glass and sighed, “Yeah kid, I miss him too”. He took a long sip, relishing in the burn of the whiskey as it made its way down his throat. As if the pain induced from the alcohol could somehow drown out the unyielding ache in his chest. He thought of Oscar, knowing that this poor kid was going to have to bear Oz’s burden for the rest of his life. He thought of Oz, trapped inside the body of a young boy, helplessly riding backseat in a fight in which the entirety of Remnant was at stake. He thought of himself, and how despite everything he’d done to aid the cause, all the missions he went on, all the times he risked his life for something so much greater than himself, he still couldn’t save the man he loved. 

“And...he’s sorry” Oscar added. Qrow gripped his glass tighter, lowering his head and suppressing the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Qrow didn’t cry much, but Ozpin meant everything to him. He was the closest thing to family he had outside of Ruby, Yang and Tai. Him and Oz had plans, they had a future. They didn’t get to see each other much but they made it work. And they loved each other. Loved so deeply he could barely comprehend it. Which only made this wound cut even deeper. 

“I’m sorry too”, he added, barely able to keep his voice from cracking. There are numerous ways people generally deal with pain. A better man would probably seek the comforting solace of the loved one to help alleviate their sorrow. Another, more desperate soul would indulge himself and drink in the hopes of drowning out the misery. Qrow wasn’t a better man.

So he drank

\---

Qrow could remember the exact moment he realized that his feelings toward Ozpin may be different than those of a friend or a colleague. Yang wasn’t born yet, and he had only been a member of Ozpin’s inner circle for a short time, but in that time him and Oz developed a rather close bond. It started with frequent meetings in the headmasters office, which later lead to them going on missions together when school was out of session. Eventually Ozpin would be spending his free time in Qrow’s apartment whenever Qrow happened to be in town. They fell into a rhythm that could almost be called domestic bliss. It was nice. Given his semblance, Qrow wasn’t the type to stay in one place for very long. He never let himself indulge in the idea of having a normal life, but he enjoyed these nights with Ozpin. 

Over time Qrow began to see a side to Ozpin that he never considered before. For years Qrow thought that Ozpin’s hopeful demeanor was just a facade he put up in order to keep others from worrying. When Qrow eventually learned what Ozpin truly was, he became certain of it. That wasn’t quite true, though. Yes, Ozpin did have a hefty responsibility to uphold, and his past was not without its tragedies. However, despite everything he had been through, everything he was still dealing with, Oz still managed to carry a positive outlook on life. His relentless optimism was genuine, and Qrow really admired that. Envied it even. 

There was one particular night though, which Qrow viewed with significance. It was nothing out of the ordinary at first; Oz joined Qrow in his apartment after a meeting with the other headmasters. They began to make dinner together, but Qrow could tell that Oz was somewhere else. His eyes were fixated on the pot of water on the stove, but failed to notice when it began to boil over. It took Qrow grabbing the pot out of his hands to finally snap him out of it. “Something on your mind, Oz?” Qrow asked. 

Ozpin sighed, “It’s nothing, I could just use a distraction I suppose. You needn’t worry, Qrow, I’m fine.” Qrow was going to worry anyway, but he didn’t press. 

“A distraction, huh?” he replied, instantly scanning his apartment for anything that would suffice. His eyes landed upon an old record player that the previous owner had left here. Qrow barely used it, but he figured it might help cheer Oz up. 

“Music?” Oz inferred. 

“Yeah, you pick. I don’t have much but there’s bound to be something you like.” said Qrow. 

Ozpin gave a small smile, “Very well”, he said, walking towards the old machine. He sifted through some records and eventually decided upon one that Qrow hadn’t listened to before. Shortly thereafter, the sound of classical ballroom music filled the apartment. Qrow never would’ve listened to this stuff on his own, but if it meant keeping a smile on Ozpin’s face, then he didn’t mind. Oz returned to the kitchen, visibly more relaxed. He fell into a familiar step routine as he helped with the cooking. Qrow glanced up at him with amused perplexity. “I suppose they never taught young people how to waltz in your old tribe?” said Oz.

Qrow smiled, “No, wasn’t exactly on their list of priorities. A little too busy with ransacking of villages and all.” Qrow said. Oz chuckled at that. That’s what Qrow liked about Ozpin. Even though he knew that the world was full of brutish, dangerous people, he still managed to laugh about it. It was for that reason Qrow felt so comfortable around him. Then an idea popped into Ozpin’s head. 

“Would you like me to teach you?” Ozpin asked, with a warm look on his face. Qrow certainly wasn’t expecting that. 

“Seriously?” he asked, astounded that Oz would propose such a thing, especially when they were in the middle of making dinner. He tried not to laugh.

Ozpin held out his hand, “Humour me, Qrow”. 

He smiled and rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright” he said, accepting Oz’s gesture. Oz pulled Qrow close, gently placing a hand on Qrow’s hip. Qrow rested his own on Oz’s shoulder, and they clasped the remaining two together. Oz then began to lead them in a simple dance, slowly spinning them around the room. Qrow was completely out of his element, having to start over numerous times due to his lack to experience. “Sorry,” he said, “guess I’m more accustomed to the battlefield than the dance floor.” 

Ozpin only smiled, keeping his eyes locked with Qrow’s, and bearing and expression so affectionate that it left Qrow at a complete loss for words. “You know, if you think about it, fighting and dancing aren’t so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot.” Qrow never noticed that, and he couldn’t disagree. He began to pick up the pattern more quickly, becoming completely entranced by Ozpin and the dance. Yet again Oz had shown Qrow a side of him that he kept hidden from most others, and in doing so had brought out something in Qrow that he never knew was there. Qrow couldn’t help it, and slowly began to see the beautiful person that Ozpin really was. He knew that he would’ve been quite happy to stay in this moment forever. 

The song ended, and their food burned, but it didn’t matter. Nothing could shake Qrow’s realization that he fell in love that night.

\---

Against all odds, the battle for Haven was won. Yang retrieved the Relic, and the team now had a new destination: Atlas. They’d have to start making provisions for the trip as soon as possible, but they decided that their next course of action would be getting a proper night’s rest. Qrow carried an unconscious Oscar back to the house, the rest of the group trailing behind him. When they got there, Qrow laid Oscar down on his bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned backwards against it and sighed, finally letting himself relax for a moment. He looked down the hallway to see the rest of the kids filing in. They were all completely exhausted, no doubt needing a bit more than one night to recover from a battle like that. 

“Uncle Qrow?” said Ruby. He didn’t even notice his niece appear next to him. He managed a smile, looking down at her.

“Yeah kiddo?” 

“Is Oscar going to be ok?” she asked. Leave it to Ruby Rose to constantly put others before herself, even after just having the fight of her life. Qrow’s heart filled with pride at the words of his niece. 

“Yeah he’ll be fine, that fight just took a lot out of him. He body isn’t accustomed to this kind of life yet, but he’ll get there in time.” he assured her. 

“And Professor Ozpin?” 

Qrow’s face dropped, and he pondered his response. “He’s fine he’s just...resting. Hazel and Leo did a number on him too, and it didn’t help that he had to fight with a body that wasn’t his own. But Oz has been through a lot. I’ve seen him lose but I’ve never seen him go down, not permanently. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” But Qrow couldn’t hide the concern in his own voice. No matter how many times he told himself, he always feared that he would lose Ozpin for good. In a lot of ways, he already had. Ruby uncharacteristically went quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. 

“You love him, don’t you?” she said as if she’d known all along. Ruby looked up at her uncle with a solemn expression. She knew the same things he did; that Qrow and Ozpin couldn’t be together, no matter how much the two of them longed for each other. Sometimes Qrow thought that these kids were too smart for their own good. He took a moment to think, then glanced down at Ruby with a sad smile, lightly ruffling her hair.

“Get some rest, kiddo.” 

\---

Qrow knew it was a stupid idea, but the reckless part of his brain told him that he’d have to do this eventually. He just hoped that it could have been under different circumstances. Him and Oz had found themselves on what should’ve been a rather simple mission: defend a nearby village from a minor Grimm attack. It wasn’t their usual fare, but they both agreed that they could use something a little more tame for once. However, it soon became clear to them that this was no ordinary defense mission. What should have been maybe eight Grimm at most to keep at bay instead became an onslaught of more than thirty. Qrow and Oz now stood side by side in the forest outside the village’s gates, with the horde of Grimm advancing on them fast. Weapon brandished, Qrow knew that he had to make a choice. He spoke, not taking his eyes off the pack, “You think we’re gonna make it?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure”, Oz replied with atypical uncertainty. 

“Good”, Qrow said, and with one hand he spun Oz around, pulling him into a brief but impassioned kiss. It was as if the whole of Remnant stopped moving. Time stood still, and the only thing that existed in that moment were the wizard and his crow. Qrow never thought he would actually find it in him to do this, but if they were going to die, then he might as well go out knowing that he bared his soul to the one most important to him. Then the impossible happened. Oz kissed him _back_. But he couldn’t dwell on that. Qrow pulled away and prepared himself to fight the Grimm, who would be closing in on them any second now. But Ozpin was frozen. Qrow looked over to see the man stuck with a shocked expression, seemingly unaware of the impending danger. “Oz”, Qrow said, but got no reply. _“Oz”_ , he said, more fervently this time. But it wasn’t working. “Oz, snap out of it. You’re going to -” 

And at that exact moment, one of the largest Ursa Qrow had ever seen came bounding towards Ozpin at an incredible speed. Qrow panicked. He couldn’t lose Ozpin now, not yet. So he did the only thing he could think of. He lept in front of Oz in hopes of protecting him. The last thing Qrow heard was that familiar voice calling his name. Then everything went black. 

The next day Qrow woke in a hospital bed, with an all-encompassing ache enveloping his body. He could only just remember a few moments from the day previous; a desperate kiss, a moment of pure terror, and darkness. He groaned. What he didn’t realize was that there was someone else in the room with him. 

“Qrow!”, came the gentle cry of a voice he knew all too well. It was only now that Qrow noticed a hand firmly gripping his own. He looked up to see Ozpin, but not the one he was used to seeing. Normal Oz was calm and professional. This Oz had a face full of worry, and tears pooling in his eyes. He gaped at Qrow in relief, “By the gods, I’m so glad you’re awake.” he said with a slight crack in his voice. He tightened his grip on Qrow’s hand. 

“Oz?”, Qrow said, completely befuddled. He slowly sat himself up, Ozpin reaching an arm out to steady him. “Oz, the Grimm, the village, what happened?” 

Oz looked down, “The Ursa swiped at you, and you were thrown against a tree. You passed out, and my powers activated. I lost control, I managed to eliminate all of them but…” he looked back up at Qrow now, a few tears falling down his face. “Qrow I-I’m so sorry, I froze and because of that I put both of us in danger.”

“Oz it’s ok, if anything I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn’t have caught you off guard like that. It was too serious of a situation to pull such a stunt, I get it if -” but Qrow stopped as he felt Ozpin’s spare hand raise up the graze his cheek. Now Qrow was the one in shock. He stared back at Ozpin who still had tears on his face. 

“Please don’t apologize. I feel quite the same way but…” his face became downcast, “Qrow, you know who I am. _What_ I am. I have a tremendous inescapable fate awaiting me, there is no way we could ever aspire for something normal.” Ozpin’s eyes were now remorseful. But Qrow wasn’t about to let that stop him.

“I know, Oz. I’m not asking for normal, I’m just asking for you.” Ozpin looked at him with disbelief. He didn’t seem to know what to say, but they didn’t need words. Ozpin looked at him with more love than he had ever seen from another human being, and with his hand still cupping Qrow’s cheek, leaned down to give him a soft kiss. Qrow never dreamed that this could actually happen. Loving Ozpin was one thing, but having that love reciprocated made his chest blossom in a way it hadn’t before. To Qrow, Ozpin was so much more than just a man. He was a leader, a fighter, and a force of nature. But he was also the kindest soul Qrow had ever known. There was no one else in the world who could match Ozpin in warmth, and Qrow hoped that he could hold on to that for at least a little while. Ozpin pulled away, smiling, and for once that smile reached his eyes. He rested his forehead on Qrow’s. 

“We’re both cursed” he said in the fondest way humanly possible. Qrow matched his smile.

“Then I guess we’re made for each other.” 

\---

Qrow and Oz were lucky they had ties to Ironwood, or the trip to Atlas would’ve been a lot more difficult. _He’s a tightass_ , Qrow thought, _but at least he comes through in a pinch_. Qrow was able to get a message through to James, telling him everything that happened in the past few months, from Oscar’s new role in the situation to the battle for Haven. James responded, saying that Qrow and the others would have to travel in secret, but that he would have a place for them to stay once they reached the Academy. He managed to secure them an airship that could pass undetected through Mistral and Atlesian radar. The trip would take about a day, giving Qrow time to clear some things up with the rest of the group. 

Him and the others explained the situation to Blake. Like most, she wasn’t inclined to believe it at first, but slowly began to accept it when she saw that her friends were speaking in earnest. Qrow then told the students that they were heading to Atlas in hopes of keeping the Relic safe, and to defend the Academy from a possible imminent attack orchestrated by Salem. However, with Cinder gone and the rest of her forces compromised, it would most likely be a while until she was able to build up that kind of power again. For now, Salem was operating at a loss, so the students could focus on their training. Qrow broke from the group after their talk, noticing that Oscar had decided to follow him. “Something on your mind, kiddo?”, he asked as they reached the observation deck. 

“Nothing I just…” he piped up, “I guess I just didn’t realize the true scope of my responsibility until now. And I keep thinking...if we were barely able to win at Haven, how are we supposed to stop Salem?” he asked, looking up at Qrow helplessly. Qrow didn’t really have an answer. 

“If I’m being honest, I don’t really know. But Oz has been fighting this war for a long time, I’m sure he has an idea of what we should do next. He still resting?” Oscar nodded. “Well whatever it is, I trust him. The man’s never let me down before.” Qrow added. _Except when he died and left you alone_. Qrow pushed away his own thoughts. The two of them were quiet for a while, watching as their ship cleared the last of Anima’s landmass. Oscar’s voice turned remorseful. 

“I wish things didn’t have to be this way.” he said, clearly talking about something else now. Qrow looked out unto the the expansive sea laid before them, wondering how the world outside could still look the same when the one inside him was so full of sorrow. 

“Me too.” 

\---

And so Qrow and Oz carried on. They kept meeting, kept cooking, kept dancing. But things were different now, better. Infinitely, incomprehensibly better. They remained professional in the presence of others, but when alone they shared an intimacy so great that neither of them could even begin to describe it. Their time together remained the same, but was now filled with gentle touches and tender words. They shared each other’s burdens, comforting one another in times of hardship. They held each other close whenever they could, savouring every moment they had together. It was beautiful. It was indescribable. And it was more than either of them ever could have dreamed it to be. 

\---

They arrived in Atlas at night, some of Ironwood’s special operatives there to help them sneak into the Academy. Once they got there, Ironwood was waiting for them. Qrow had been here plenty of times, and he wasn’t particularly fond of the place, but he was still awed by the sheer advancement of Atlas’ infrastructure. Everything was sleek, white, and modern. Unblemished steel garnished the architecture everywhere you looked, and everything from the pediments to the floor tiles were perfectly symmetrical. No outliers. No mistakes. That was the Atlesian way. 

Ironwood spoke after everyone had made their way into the main foyer. He first and foremost thanked the students for their bravery in both the battles for Beacon, and for Haven. He then took everyone upstairs, where he revealed that one of the walls could be opened to reveal a secret chamber. This is where everyone would be staying for the time being. He then warned everyone that no one was to know that they were here. If anyone from the Atlas Council found out that Ironwood let a group of outsiders across the border, he would surely lose his position as general and as headmaster, and that wouldn’t bode well for anyone. Qrow and the others complied, getting ready to settle themselves into their new living space. 

“Qrow,” said Ironwood, “a word.” Qrow began to follow, but Ironwood continued. He shifted his gaze to Oscar, “You too.” Oscar looked terrified, and it wasn’t difficult to see why. James was a looming presence to those who didn’t know him. Qrow did though, and gave Oscar a reassuring pat on the shoulder before letting Ironwood lead them both into his office. Ironwood then extended his hand to the boy, “You must be Oscar, Qrow mentioned you in the message he sent me. You are Ozpin’s new reincarnation, yes?” 

Oscar hesitated, then shook Ironwood’s hand, “Uh...yeah, that’s me.” he said nervously, clearly still intimidated by James. Him and Qrow both took a seat while Ironwood placed himself behind his desk. “It’s good to meet you...sir.” 

“Likewise, but I must admit, this whole predicament is...less than ideal.” said James, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“We can both agree with you on that, Jim.” Qrow said. 

“Well, we’re not certain, but my scientists and I believe we may have a solution.” Qrow and Oscar both perked up at that. They watched as James pulled out his scroll and placed it on the desk, activating a hologram of a blueprint. This wasn’t just any ordinary technology though, it was a synthetic human being, much like the one Ruby used to be friends with. Except this one looked exactly like Ozpin. Qrow couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and the cynical part of him wondered if this was some kind of cruel joke. 

“James, what is this?” Qrow asked, stifling his anger. 

Ironwood stared up at the projection. “As I told you during the Vytal Festival, my team has been studying aura for quite some time. When we successfully created Penny, I remembered what Ozpin told me about his curse. I knew at that moment that I would have to provide him with a backup just in case he was killed in his previous form, and that is precisely what happened. I had a synthetic body built, and my experts believe that they could potentially transfer Ozpin’s aura to the new host.” The room went completely silent. Qrow and Oscar were stunned. 

“You’re serious?” Qrow asked, unable to believe what he just heard. 

“Yes. However,” Ironwood said, turning towards Oscar, “we would only proceed if you were ok with it. The transfer machine isn’t perfect, and the procedure is not without its risks. If we fail, there is no way of telling effect it would have on you.” 

Oscar, still shocked, gaped up at the projection before him. Qrow could tell the kid was terrified. As much as he wanted Oz back, he wouldn’t dream of asking Oscar to do this for him. “I-I’m not sure, I think I’m gonna need some time to think this through.” Oscar said. 

“Of course, take your time. Don’t feel pressured to make a quick decision, I simply wanted to make you aware of this project’s existence. Now I know the two of you must be tired so please, get some rest. I will reconvene with you both in the morning to discuss further plans.” He then ushered Qrow and Oscar out of the office. Qrow accompanied Oscar back to the place where they’d be staying. Neither of them could stop thinking about what James had told them. They gave each other a desperate look, then parted ways. 

Qrow laid down on his bed, but he couldn’t sleep. All that kept running through his mind was the thought of having Ozpin back. It felt unreal. He’d tried his best for the past few months to accept the fact that in every way that mattered, Ozpin was gone. But he might not have to anymore. He brought himself to tears at the thought of being able to see him, touch him, hold him again. He didn’t want to let himself get hopeful, since it was ultimately Oscar’s decision, but he could think of nothing he wanted more than to be with Ozpin again. He eventually drifted off. 

Hours later, he woke to a knock at his door. He stumbled out of bed and opened it to see Oscar standing there. He looked up at Qrow with a determined expression. Both were quiet for a second, then Oscar spoke.

“I’ll do it.” 

\---

_“There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds...If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"_

The meeting ended with Glynda following a dejected Ironwood out of Ozpin’s office. Qrow stayed, though. He always did. It had been months now since he’d seen Oz, and all of his tensions eased now that they were alone together. Ozpin wasted no time. He quickly brought himself to Qrow, taking both of the other man’s hands in his. “It is so good to see you again.” he said softly. Qrow grinned. 

“You didn’t seriously think that I was ‘compromised’, did you?” he asked. Ozpin raised Qrow’s hands up to his lips and kissed them. 

“I certainly didn’t want to.” he said earnestly. Ozpin let go, allowing Qrow to thread his fingers through Oz’s hair. Ozpin closed his eyes, soothed by this, and Qrow pulled him down into a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, savouring the feeling of each other. It wasn’t often they had times like this, so they made the most of it when they did. 

They parted, and Qrow gave Ozpin a cheeky grin, “You know they can’t get rid of me that easy, Oz.” 

Ozpin smiled, “Yes, and for that I am grateful.” Qrow took Oz’s hand in his. 

“My place?” 

“Of course.” 

When they got to Qrow’s apartment they fell into their usual routine. Qrow got started on dinner while Ozpin put on the music. They began to work alongside each other in the kitchen, but it wasn’t long until they started dancing again. Qrow was much better at it now, joining Oz in some more advanced steps. They now moved like one coherent being, with coordinated turns and spins they had worked in along the way. The music was a part of them now, and subsequently they were a part of each other. It was times like these when Qrow wondered how he managed to get so lucky. He spent his entire life distancing himself from others in hopes of keeping them safe from his affliction, yet he still managed to procure the most wonderful man in the universe. What great act had Qrow done to deserve such happiness? He didn’t know, but whatever it was, he couldn’t be more grateful to have Ozpin in his life. 

The song began to reach its peak, which is usually where Qrow and Ozpin would perform a dramatic spin to end the routine. Oz surprised him this time though, deciding to dip Qrow instead. He gazed at Qrow affectionately, who was holding on for dear life. Just when he thought Oz couldn’t astound him any more, Qrow was once again proved wrong. They held the position, staring into each other in a moment of pure serenity. Then Qrow got an amazing, insane, and completely ridiculous idea. 

“Marry me.” 

Qrow thought Ozpin might drop him. But he didn’t, instead becoming wide-eyed and gaping down at his lover. Everything was still. Neither said a word as Ozpin lifted Qrow back up. He continued to wear the same shocked expression. Still holding him, he spoke.

“Qrow, you know we can’t.” he said dismally. 

“Why not?” Qrow said.

“You know why.” Ozpin replied, referring to his curse and his destiny. But Qrow had heard this before, and he wasn’t going to let Ozpin’s view of the future get in the way this time either. 

“Oz, I’m serious. You were afraid of getting together in the first place, but here we are. We both went through a world of trouble to get where we are now, but we’re still here. What we have is good, Oz, it’s the greatest thing in my life. I meant it when I said I wanted you, so know that I mean it when I say that I _only_ want you, for the rest of our lives.” He lowered himself onto one knee, taking both of Ozpin’s hands in his, “Oz, I’ve never been a very happy man, but you’ve given me something that can never be replaced. Every minute I spend with you is filled with more meaning than I ever thought I’d have in my life. I never want this to end, Oz. Every word you say, everything you do only makes me more sure of that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you, Oz. So will you marry me?” The silence was deafening. Qrow began to regret his words, thinking that Ozpin might not feel the same way about their relationship. But he had nothing to worry about. 

Oz dropped to his knees to meet Qrow, taking his lover’s face in his hands and holding him tenderly. Oz gave Qrow a tearful reply.

“Yes. By the gods, yes.”

\---

The wait was agonizing. Qrow wasn’t allowed to accompany Oscar down to the labs, classified information and all that. Instead Oscar told Ironwood of his decision when they met with him in the morning, and both of them made their way downstairs after that, leaving Qrow alone with his thoughts. All he could do was pace around his room while a million things ran through his head. What if the procedure didn’t work? What if one of the scientists messed up? What if Oscar got hurt in the process? If it did work, would either of them be the same afterwards? Would the new body be just like the old Ozpin? Act like him? Feel like him? Qrow kept asking himself all these questions, unable to relax until he got the necessary answers. At one point Ruby even came in to check up on him, clearly sensing her uncle’s stress. He told her not to worry, though, instead encouraging her to stay with her friends. Then his scroll buzzed. Ironwood had sent him a message:

**He’s ready**

Qrow was frozen. His heart pounded, pumping the anxiety through his veins. His brain felt stagnant and like a derailing freight train all at once. His muscles were paralyzed, stuck in plateau as he continued to stare at the message on his scroll. Despite keeping himself up half the night thinking about what James had told him, nothing could make it seem real. The thought of having Ozpin back was crazy. Everything about this was completely _crazy_. He wouldn’t be able to truly believe it until he saw it with his own two eyes. So with the strength of a man much greater than himself, he gathered enough willpower to move. He slowly made his way out of the living quarters and down the stairs to the room number that James had given him. 

Once he found it, his heart began beating at a mile a minute, and his train of thoughts ran out of control. He stared at the door in complete disbelief, his hand resting on the knob but unable to turn it. His entire body started shaking and he couldn’t make it stop. Finally he used his last remaining ounce of courage to pull the door open, and he was awestruck at what lay on the other side.

At the end of a large, empty room, Ozpin was standing there. Bright, beautiful, beaming, teary-eyed Ozpin was right there, waiting for him. Qrow instantly felt the water fill his eyes. He didn’t have to tell his legs to run towards the man he loved, they did that all on their own. Before long Qrow threw himself into Ozpin’s arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Ozpin did the same, both of them shaking and crying as they held each other more tightly than ever before. Both of them could practically hear the music in their heads reach its crescendo. Then Ozpin, pulling back slightly but still keeping his hold firm, leaned down quickly and gave Qrow the most passionate kiss of his life. He cradled the back of Qrow’s head with his hand, and Qrow let his fingertips dig into Ozpin’s shoulders. It was a moment of pure ecstasy, with both of them not fully able to believe that it was real. This wasn’t Ozpin’s original body, but it didn’t matter. It looked just like him, felt just like him. It _was_ Ozpin. Right here, in the flesh, even though they both thought it impossible. 

When they parted, the last of their emotional walls broke. Every feeling they had came rushing out of them like a severed dam. Ozpin couldn’t control the tears streaming down his face as he slowly and gently took Qrow’s cheek in his hand. “I love you.” he said, bringing his forehead to Qrow’s, “So very, very much.” Qrow wept happily along with him, never taking his eyes off of Ozpin’s. He smiled, and Ozpin returned it. God, how Qrow had missed that smile. 

“You still wanna marry me?” he asked. Ozpin recreated a familiar gesture, kissing Qrow’s hand softly. 

“I could think of nothing else I want more.” 

At last Qrow got the reunion he had been aching for this whole time. Despite the odds, his beloved had returned to him, and for now both of them were safe. Their journey was far from over, and they would continue to face monumentous obstacles along the way, but they would do it together, and that’s what made it all ok. Before Ozpin, Qrow wasn’t sure that he’d ever truly experience love the way another man could. But time and time again, Ozpin proved him wrong, and each time it was wonderful. Even though the road would be perilous, Qrow now truly believed that him and Oz were going to make it. He believed that even if they lost everything else, the love they had for each other was enough to keep them going. 

And maybe, just maybe, he believed in miracles.


End file.
